Achieving the Impossible
by Sailor Memory
Summary: Naomi Wildman, Captains Assistant, sets out to achieve something no one on *Voyager* has ever done: bring Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay together. Will she succeed, even with the legendary Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim, and Seven of Nine


Give me a break, I wanted to do something with Naomi Wildman, Voyager's little angel.  
Paramount owns the characters, I just kidnapped them and held them for ransom, but I returned them without getting any money, just artistic satisfaction!  
"How do I get There" belongs to Deana Carter and some other people.  
  
Star date 5****  
I've just started this journal so I can record my thoughts down on paper. That's right paper. I'm using my own replicator rations to do this, so mom won't get angry about it.   
  
Perhaps I should introduce my self. I am Naomi Wildman, age 6 (but I will be 7 in about three weeks), and the Captain's assistant. Well, not yet anyway, but my friend Seven is helping me with that. I live on a starship, the USS Voyager, the only ship to be 'assigned' to the Delta Quadrant. I was born on the ship about a year after we started our long journey back to Earth. Actually, it's the crew's journey, a part of me doesn't want to go to Earth. Anyway, I'm also the only kid on the ship, which really stinks. Maybe someday there will be more kids for me to play with.  
  
Okay, I'm gonna give you a rundown on the senior officers of the ship.  
  
Ensign Harry Kim-the Chief of Operations onboard Voyager. He's really nice and he makes me laugh. He even helped Neelix make me a Flotter doll. I still have it sitting on my bed. He plays the clarinet, and has a poorly disguised crush on my friend Seven. One of the jokes he mentions to his friend Tom is the one about the bicycle, and I have no idea what they're talking about. Oh well.  
  
Ensign Tom Paris-the Chief Conn Officer on Voyager. He, like Harry, is really funny and hates any mention of the Demon Planet or of his dad. I wonder why, though.  
Anyway, Tom is in love with B'Elanna Torres. They are the second most talked about couple on the ship, with Harry and Seven the third most. I'll tell you who the first couple is later.  
I keep getting off the subject. Tom helped build my favorite shuttle, the 'Delta Flyer.' It's really cool, he even let me fly it once!  
Tom was originally a Lt., like B'Elanna, but he did something and the Captain had to demote him to ensign. I still can't get a straight answer about what exactly happened, and its been months!  
  
Lt. B'Elanna Torres-Voyager's Chief Engineer. She's really nice to me, but doesn't like Seven that much. One thing is that she has a temper, being half Klingon. But Seven does have a tendency to be a little direct. B'Elanna is really smart, since she gives me Engineering lessons, I know a lot about the Warp Core and the engines. I love Main Engineering, the continuous hum of the warp drive is so cool to listen to!  
  
Seven-sort of the consultant about everything. Seven's full name is Seven of Nine, tertiary adjunct of unimatrix zero one, but everyone calls her Seven. While she works wherever she's needed, Seven normally works in Astrometrics. I visit there all the time, normally to remind her about our Kadis-kot game.   
  
Lt. Commander Tuvok-Voyager's Chief of Security. He's sort of a mystery to me. He's a Vulcan and gets along well with just about everyone. He's always been nice to me, but in a distant sort of way. He never smiles, but the doctor told me that he isn't supposed to. Still, Neelix has been working for as long as I can remember to get him to smile, it hasn't worked, so far.  
  
Commander Chakotay-he's the first officer of Voyager. He tells great stories to me. If someone asked me, I'd tell him or her that he's the closest thing I have to a dad. I'll tell you a widely known thing, he's in love with the Captain. They're the most talked about couple aboard, and they aren't even an official couple, like Tom and B'Elanna are! I don't understand it, why can't they just admit that they like each other?   
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway-the totally cool Captain of Voyager. I'm gonna be her assistant someday, I know I will. Once when Seven was kidnapped by the Borg, I gave her a proposal on how to rescue Seven. She didn't use it, but she took me very seriously. I asked her if she was going to give up and she told me;  
  
"There are three things to remember about being a starship captain. Keep your shirt tucked in, go down with the ship… and never abandon a member of your crew." After that, I knew she was the best captain ever to grace Starfleet with her presence, ever since Captain Kirk of course.   
  
Anyway, back to the discussion about the commander and the captain. I know that they love each other, so does the entire crew. I asked the doctor why they just didn't admit it to each other. He told me that Captain Janeway was a big believer in protocol. I did some research and it doesn't say anywhere that captains shouldn't get involved with their crewmembers. Apparantly, its a sort of unwritten no-no, and the Captain has been following that ever since *Voyager* got stuck in the Delta Quadrant. But we could be out her a long time, and 35 years is a long time to be by yourself. Why can't the captain just see that? I asked Tom that once and he just replied, "Why indeed?"  
  
Well, I have a lesson with the Doctor in a few minutes. Later!  
  
  
Star date 5****  
  
Sorry it's been a few days since I wrote, but I've been stuck inside Sickbay inside a forcefield, being protected from some aliens that are trying to destroy us for what other humans did. Imagine everyone's surprise when we found another Starfleet ship in the Delta Quadrant. The whole crew was totally freaked out about it, especially Seven and I. Both of us were looking forward to hearing new stories after hearing the same ones over and over again.   
  
Everything was going fine when the Doctor found something on the 'Equinox' that the crew didn't want us to find. I'm not exactly sure what that is, I think it has something to do with getting back to the Alpha Quadrant. Anyway, when the crew of the 'Equinox' left the ship without the captain's permission, Captain Janeway started acting really weird. The entire crew thought that it was more than the fact that Seven was onboard the renegade ship.   
  
Eventually, we caught the 'Equinox.' It was destroyed, along with Captain Ransom. Captain Janeway demoted the surviving crewmembers to Crewmen. I remember when she demoted Tom, it wasn't a pretty sight.   
Well, I have to go. There are a few things that I have to see to, like Seven's recovery. If someone doesn't watch her, then she won't rest at all! Normally the Captain does that, but she's busy with repairs, so I'll do it.   
  
  
Star date 5****  
  
Today was my birthday! Neelix had a party with the entire Senior Staff there. When I saw that the captain was there I just about died! I mean, someone so important came to my birthday party! I definitely think it was the best party I've ever had, and Seven definitely enjoyed herself, though she won't admit it. Harry got me a small flute, since I've wanted to learn how to play. Tom offered to give me flying lessons on the holodeck and maybe one day on the 'Delta Flyer.' Seven got me a manual on how to be a great Starfleet officer. Neelix gave me a Trevis doll, to keep my Flotter doll company, he said. Mom gave me a pretty new costume for the next Talent Night. Commander Chakotay gave me a stone that he carved the symbol of peace on. I loved that one. Finally, the Captain gave me a picture of the Senior Staff with their autographs, my favorite present of all. It now sits right beside my bed.   
  
Once the party was over, I started to take my things back to my quarters when I saw the Captain and the Commander talking, or rather shouting, about something down the hall. I sneaked up behind them and heard Chakotay say that she was behaving like a coward. The Captain was silent and I nearly gasped in shock. Captain Kathryn Janeway is the exact opposite of a coward, I thought! In my opinion, and the rest of the crews as well, it takes guts to face down species like the Kazon, the Vidians, the Hirogen, and the Borg. Why would the Commander call the Captain a coward? I continued to watch and saw the Commander stalk off, leaving a still silent Captain in his wake. For a minute, she just stood there, then tears started to come down her face. Slowly, I came around the corner and began to walk toward her and the turbolift. When she saw me coming she tried to hide the fact that she was crying, but I saw it anyway.   
  
Once we were on the turbolift, I asked her what was wrong just to get in her own words.   
  
She said, "Chakotay and I just had a little argument, that's all Naomi."  
  
"It sounded more like a shouting match to me Captain. Is there something wrong between you and the Commander? If there is, I'd like to help."  
  
Instead of agreeing for help, she just gave me a fake smile and told me, "Thank you Naomi, but it's really nothing." With that, she got off the turbolift and headed for her quarters. I just watched her go.   
  
After I had everything in my quarters, I went to visit my friends Flotter and Trevus. When I got there, I asked them what I should do about the Captain and the Commander.   
  
Flotter told me, "Maybe you should sit them both down and have them settle their differences. Once they have everything in the open, then they can't hide from each other."  
  
"I don't know," Trevus disagreed, "Maybe we should let them do things on their own. From what you've told us, Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, and Harry Kim have tried numerous times to get them together and each attempt has failed."  
  
As the two of them started to argue, I looked out at the water and the trees that were beside us. As I stared at the two, I remembered what I'd told Flotter and Trevus when they started to claim that they were stealing from each other. It was actually that they depended on each other. The trees needed the water to stay alive, and the water needed the trees to shield it from the sun. They depended on each other like the Captain and the Commander depended on each other. The Commander needed the Captain for the strength that she held inside her, and the Captain needed the Commander for the calm that seemed to extend from him to her.   
  
With these thoughts, I left the holodeck, a plan already forming in my mind.  
  
  
  
Star date 5****. *  
  
Well, I've started to put my plan into action! When I got up this morning, I found out what Tom's, B'Elanna's, Harry's, and Seven's schedules were and arranged to meet them all at once. At first I thought I'd be a little nervous, but surprisingly, I wasn't.   
  
When I asked Tom if I could meet the four of them in my quarters when they had time today, he agreed really quickly. They came at 15:00 hours and I had been ready for them for about 3 hours.  
  
When they came in, I told them politely, "Sit down. Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
Tom asked for some orange juice, Harry and B'Elanna asked for water, and Seven politely (for her) declined.  
  
Once everyone had their drinks, B'Elanna asked, me, "So, what did you want to see us about Naomi?" Silently, I handed them some PADD's.  
  
As Tom and B'Elanna read it, a smile slowly spread over their faces, Harry just had a stunned look on his face, and Seven was…well… Seven.  
  
Tom turned to the others and said, "I think she's getting smart, like us. She's another crew member who sees the same thing we've seen since the end of the first year we've been in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
B'Elanna turned to me, and asked, "You created this all by yourself?"  
  
What a feeling of déjà vu I'm having. I simply nodded.  
  
"And how did you arrive at this conclusion," Seven wondered aloud.  
  
I quickly told them about the argument that I'd heard the Captain and the Commander had, and about going to Flotter and Trevus for advice. Tom snickered a little at that, but he got an elbow in his ribs, curtesy of B'Elanna.  
  
For the first time, Harry spoke, "You know, she could be right. Today on the Bridge, the tension was so thick, you could taste it, chew it, and spit it out because it tasted bad."  
  
"That reminds me of Leola Root," muttered Tom, "but your right Harry. I noticed it, you noticed, heck, I think even Tuvok noticed."  
  
B'Elanna grinned at the small sparkle that was forming in Tom's eyes then turned to me. Her grinned faded and she told me seriously, "Naomi, what we're about to do can be a little dangerous. The last time we tried this, we got chewed out by both the Captain and the Commander. Are you sure you want to do this? I know how much you adore the Captain and want to be her assistant."  
  
For a moment, I was faced with indecision. I'd never been yelled at by anyone except Mom, and that was only once when I didn't want to eat lunch. Me, get yelled at by the Captain and the Commander, I thought, that couldn't happen, could it? But I hated seeing them so unhappy. So, I decided to go through with it, regardless of what happened. I nodded.  
  
"Well, then it's settled," declared Tom, he turned to Harry and Seven and asked them, "are you two in on this?"  
  
"I guess we could try one more time," agreed Harry.  
  
Seven finished with a nod.  
  
"Great," said Tom gleefully, "now let's get to work! What do we have to work with here?"  
  
B'Elanna said, "Talent Night is next week. We could try to do something there."  
  
"And maybe we could make some kind of holoprogram for them, like one of New Earth," I added. I was to little to remember that time that Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay had been stranded on a planet for a few weeks, but I always heard plenty about it.  
  
"Good thinking Naomi," complimented Harry, "but we're going to need more than this. We've tried all of this before."  
  
We sat together thinking for a few hours, thinking of ways to get the Captain and the Commander together, well, at least B'Elanna and Harry did. Tom, Seven, and I came up with a code system to talk over the Comm system, just in case we were overheard.  
  
Finally this is what we decided-  
CODES-  
1) The Captain shall be referred to as the Queen, and the Commander shall be referred to as the King.  
2) I shall be known as Princess, Seven shall be known as Lady Athena, B'Elanna shall be known as Lady Aphrodite, and Tom shall be known as Cupid, and Harry shall be known as Eros.  
  
3) The New Earth program shall be referred to as the castle, Talent Night shall be known as the ball, the Bridge and the Captain's Ready Room shall be known as the Tower, royal couples quarters will be called chambers. Ex) Captain Janeway's quarters = the Queen's Chambers.  
IDEAS  
1) Create a New Earth program to stir up fond memories of their time there.  
  
2) B'Elanna and I shall sing an old 20th century by someone called Deana Carter, "How do I get there."   
  
3) Send anonymous notes to each of them saying that they belong with a certain someone.  
  
4) Plant listening devices in the Queen's private tower (her ready room), the King and Queen's chambers.  
  
Well, that's all we could think of for now.   
  
  
Star date 5***. *  
  
Lady Aphrodite managed to connect my computer terminal to a private Comm channel that connected the Queen's private tower, her chambers and the King's chambers. She did that to everyone else's terminal as well. I know that Aphrodite is still worried that I'll get myself into trouble with the Queen, but as the Princess, I am determined to see this through. Both of us have been working on "How do I get There" for the past week now and I am not backing down. Here's how the song shall go-  
  
We've always been the best of friends  
No secrets and no demands  
But suddenly somewhere out of the blue  
I see a different light around you  
One thing, I haven't told you  
I just want to hold you  
And never let go  
I need to know  
  
How do I get there from here?  
How do I make you see?  
How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?  
Lost in your loving arms, that's where I want to be  
You know I love you  
How do I get there?   
  
You probably think I've lost my mind  
Taking this chance, crossing that line  
But I promise to be truer than true  
Dreaming of these arms around you  
I can't wait any longer  
This feeling's getting stronger  
Help me find the way  
How do I get there from here?  
How do I make you see?  
How do I tell you what my heart's telling me?  
Lost in you loving arms, that's where I want to be  
You know I love you  
How do I get there from here?  
  
The shortest distance between two points is a straight line  
But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb  
The perfect combination is your heart and mine  
Darling, give me a sign  
  
How do I get there from here?  
How do I make you see?  
How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?  
Lost in your loving arms, that's where I want to be  
You know I love you  
How do I get there….from here?  
You know I love you  
How do I get there from here?  
  
Pretty cool huh? If you listen to the song enough, then you can see the references to the King and Queen. Cupid was up late last night listening for anything interesting and all he heard was Tuvok being Tuvok. Well, Aphrodite and I are going to practice on the holodeck.   
  
Star date 5***. *  
  
Athena came through! She managed to get the Queen to talk about the King. The Queen said that he had accused her of being a coward because she was afraid to commit to a relationship. The Queen said that she was afraid to do it because she'd once before had a relationship with a Starfleet officer and he'd been killed a week after they'd become engaged. After that, the only real Starfleet relationship she'd had was her friendship with Tuvok. She was afraid to lose the King. I guess after hearing that, I can understand, but just because something bad had happened in the past, didn't mean that something would happen this time.   
  
On to another matter, Neelix had conveniently been given a new holoprogram to have the ball on by an anonymous benefactor. Actually, Cupid left there with a handwritten note that it was crucial that it be used and soon. When I innocently asked Neelix what program he was going to use for the ball, he told me that someone had requested a forest setting, probably the King (EEEHHHH!! Wrong.)   
  
Well, Aphrodite and I have one practice before the ball tonight, and I have to say that I'm a little nervous, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.   
  
  
  
  
  
Star date 5***. *  
  
We did it! The song Aphrodite and I sang worked! Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
Anyway, Aphrodite and I were the last performers for the ball. We watched what the Queen and King did the entire night. Cupid sat with the Queen, and Eros sat with the King, both trying to talk some sense into both of them before we came on for our song. From what the two of us saw, it did help a little, because when Eros and Cupid left, the Queen gave the King a really sad expression when he wasn't looking.  
  
When Aphrodite and I came on and began to sing, we were both sure to give those two pointed looks a few times, but we didn't stare at them the entire time. That would have been too obvious. After we were done, the entire crew called out to us to do it again, and jumping to the chance to really drive the point home, we did.  
  
Thinking back on it now, it was kind of hard to tell what the King and Queen were thinking. They certainly know how to guard their thoughts really well. After Aphrodite and I finished the second time, everyone came up to congratulate us. Everyone, except those two. Looking past everyone, I saw them stare at each other silently. When they thought no one was paying attention to them, they slipped out. As I watched this, I smiled and knew everything would be alright with them.  
  
Star date 5***.*  
  
You won't believe what happened today! (I'm going to stop with the codes now.) Seven, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, and I were in the mess hall celebrating with cake and ice cream when their combadges sounded.  
  
"Lt. Torres, Ensigns Paris and Kim, and Seven of Nine. Please report to the conference please." It was the Captain's voice.  
  
"Right away Captain." They all said this at the same time. A well trained crew huh?  
  
When the Captain signed off, Harry asked nervously, "Do you think she's mad at us?"  
  
"It was hard to tell from the tone of her voice," answered Tom, "It was completely neutral."  
  
"I'm going with you," I told them. It wasn't a request, it was a statement.  
  
All four of them stared at me as if I were crazy. B'Elanna stuttered, "But Naomi-"   
  
I cut her off, saying, "Look, if they are going to yell at you again, then I'm going to get a fair share of it too. This was all my idea and I'm not going to let you guys take the rap for it all by yourselves." With that, I started off for the conference room, the others right behind me.  
  
When we arrived, I could tell that both the Captain and the Commander were surprised to see me.   
  
"Naomi," asked the Captain, "What are you doing here? You don't need to be here for this."  
  
Boldly staring back at her, I said, "If you are going to yell at them Captain for last night, then you have to yell at me too because it was all my idea. For once, they weren't behind it… completely."  
  
I could tell they were surprised by this. After all, they were thinking of me as sweet, innocent Naomi Wildman who can do no wrong. Surprise, surprise, I'm not made of sugar, spice, and everything nice.  
  
"Very well Naomi then I'm glad you decided to come along. Normally, we'd both probably have you all court marshaled for this, but we're not going to. Actually we'd like to thank you for doing that. You five helped to open our eyes," said the Captain.  
  
We stared at them in shock.   
  
Amused by our expressions, the Commander continued, "We were both being fools, and your meddling worked for once. I guess it was just doing the right thing at the right place and time. Of course, you'll all keep quiet on this."  
  
"Of course sir," Harry answered before Tom could come up with a retort.  
  
"Good. Dismissed." The captain said to us, but quickly added, "Naomi could you stay a minute."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders at the others curious expressions and replied, "Yes Captain."  
  
When Harry, Seven, Tom, B'Elanna, and the Commander were gone, the Captain moved to the door and said to me, "You know, I hope you can get used to the fact that you might not be the only child aboard Voyager." Before I could reply, she was gone. I stood there in shock.  
  
When I finally walked out, the others were waiting, minus the Commander.   
  
"What did she say to you," asked Tom, "She came out of there with one satisfied grin on her face."  
  
I looked up at them and just smiled.  
  
  
Stardate 7****  
  
Its been over 2 years since I've written, I know. But I thought you deserved to know. So much has happened throughout the time I haven't written.  
  
Tom was promoted back to Lt, and B'Elanna, Tuvok, and the Captain were assimilated by the Borg! That really had me scared. Everything turned out ok though. But get this, a month later, B'Elanna and Tom got married!!!!!! Morale skyrocketed, in Neelix's words! Then it went even higher when B'Elanna got pregnant! The baby turned out to be a girl, which they named Beanca Kathryn Paris!  
  
As if things haven't been hectic enough, the Captain got pregnant as well! The baby was born about six months after Beanca, a girl. They named her Shannon Gretchen Janeway and she's such a dear! The Captain and Commander got married about three months before she was born.   
  
Also, I finally became Captains assistant! I get to help the Captain with really important stuff like Tactical, Ops, and Enginering! Though its kind of hard, I still love it! She once joked that I might become her new first officer! I didn't find it one bit funny! That position is for Chakotay only!!!!!!!   
  
So basically, its been a great 2 years on Voyager! If only things could stay this way….  
  
Captain Naomi Wildman of the Starship Voyager-A looked up from the old, frail papers and gave a bittersweet smile. So much had changed since those times. Two years after Shannon was born, Voyager made it back to the Alpha Quadrant. Admiral Paris was overjoyed when he found out that his son had returned to him, bringing a wife and daughter. Captain Janeway, who was two months pregnant with her second child was reunited with her mother, Gretchen Janeway, her sister, Phoebe, and her family. She remembered their surprise when Kathryn Janeway returned with a husband, who was a former Maquis, a two year old daughter, and another child on the way.   
  
She herself had finally met her father but nothing really lasted. He had remarried and her mother and Lt. Carey married a year after their return from the Delta Quadrant. They'd had two children, Serena and Alexander.   
  
With the help of the new technology that Voyager brought back, the Federation started to explore the Delta Quadrant. By the time Naomi had become a Captain, it was normal to be in the Delta Quadrant. But for her, it was so much more. She was returning to the place of her birth, the place she considered home.   
  
Naomi remembered what had happened to the senior staff after their triumphant return to Earth. Janeway and Chakotay, who felt they'd had enough of galavanting across the galaxy, became instructors at Starfleet Academy. Their second child was a son, Edward Kolopak Janeway. They'd had a happy life, but Janeway never fully recovered from her time in the Delta Quadrant. She died at the age of 89, still relatively young. Chakotay followed her a week later.  
  
Tom, B'Elanna, and little Beanca spent much of their time with Tom's family. After about a year, they became, ironically, Captain and First Officer of the Starship Eternity. Over the years, they had two more children, Maria Lynn Paris and Owen Lewis Paris. B'Elanna, being half Klingon, out lived Tom by ten years.   
  
Tuvok resigned his commission and returned to Vulcan to be with his family. He kept in touch with his friends from Voyager, including Naomi, surprisingly. Even in the present day, she always looked forward to monthly communques from him.   
  
Seven and Harry, surprisingly, married five years after they returned. Seven was often working on ship designs and Harry took a position at Starfleet command, which often kept them busy. Naomi remembered her surprise when she heard that they were getting married. They had only one child, Kathryn Annika Kim.  
  
The Doctor went on to write a detailed paper of life in the Delta Quadrant and served as Starfleet''s Medical Chancellor.  
  
Life had turned out great for the Voyager Crew and for each day they lived, they counted their blessings.  
  
Naomi smiled when she heard her commbadge chirped.  
  
"Wildman here," she replied instantly.  
  
//Captain,// came the voice of her first officer, Owen Paris, //We're coming into orbit over 'New Earth.'//  
  
Grinning slightly, she said, "I'll be right there."   
  
**************************************************  
Ok, did anyone like that? Hate it? Think it was a complete waste of time? Write me at Anikka_Hansen_04@hotmail.com and tell me! Please pretty please?  
Thanks a bunch,  
Anikka  



End file.
